Titans: Toriko
Titans: Toriko (完変獣：スーパージャックタイム, Kanhen-jū: Sūpā Jakku Taimu) is the currently PR/SS series and this event was after event of Power Rangers: Decade/Wuranger. Characters Major Protagonists *Roho Joo *Hikaru Joo *Toriko Allies *Coco *Sunny *Zebra *Komatsu *Yun the Wall Penguin *Terry Cloth the Battlewolf *Pink Freeziguin (Pinky) *Totem Shifter (Teller Fortune) *Cheesiguin (Yang) *Rin *Samuel Joo *Setsuno *Jiro *Takimaru *Match *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Tina *Melk the Second *Melk the First *Daiki Kaito *Ururu Tsumugiya *Aruru Tsumugiya Villains *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Darkros Titan Beasts Roho's Beasts *Roadenicle (Roy) *Macaroniquin (Mac) *Juicequito (Jucy) *Batterwolf (Truce) *Shadowcondor (Nitros) *Crauby (Crabby) *Colacola Sphinx (Mr. Colacola Maker) Hikaru's Beasts *Chewihorse (Chewy) *Pahoehose (Palesi) *Snorus (Icirus) *Vanirilla (Mr. Icy Cream Maker) Shadow's Beasts *Red Tigerslasher (Slash) *Rice Golem (Mukk) *Scorpicle (Stinger) Episodes Each episodes has Accepted/Decided means join the group and food ingredients and Declined means fails the ingredient missions. The Beginning and Woolymoth Arc #The Great Titan Battle #A Noma Noma Field Garden #The Fruit of the Rainbow #The Wooly Rocks Mammoth #The Attack of Viperias #The Uncharted Turtlinger #Meet the Meatasaurus #It Here, Woolymoth #The Treasure of Jewel Meat #The Challenge, Battle of Woolymoth (Part One) #You See The Evolution, Call Fusion Roadenicle (Part Two) #The Jewel Meat, Decided (Part Three) #Welcome to the Field Land, Goldbug Harvest Sealdragoon Arc #Catch the Unique Beast, Chewihorse Accepted #The Earthquake Eelshaker, Field Land Connected #A Wild Ride, Nestodactyl Flies #A Extinct Insect Titan, Staguto Arrival #Look Out, Pahoehose's Rising (Part One) #Catch the Fire Flower Creature, Pahoehose Accepted (Part Two) #A Sound Hunk, The Hunkinduck #Underwater Living, The Grape Pearl (Part One) #A Dangerous Sea Serpent, Sealdragoon Strikes (Part Two) #Save the Sea, Macroniquin Evolves (Part Three) #The Grape Pearl, Decided (Part Four) #The Strange Howls, Batterwolf #Welcome to Titan Coliseum, Titan vs. Titan Coliseum Arc #The Battle, Roadenicle vs. Crabble #The Semi-Final, Slugsnake vs. Juicequito (Part One) #The Healing Powder, Show your Evolution, Juicequito (Part Two) #Howl Again, Batterwolf Appears #A Birth of Baby Batterwolf (Part One) #Danger, Skull Corps Again (Part Two) #Feel the Strength, Batterwolf's Honor (Part Three) #The Newborn Wolf, Batterwolf Accepted (Part Four) #Fruitizard Stampede #Chinchoco Chocolake #The Legendary Hulu Blossom (Part One) #The Begaliger, The Ancient Titan (Part Two) #The Hulu Blossom, Decided (Part Three) Icy Cream Arc #Roadenicle and Navyicle, Home of Two Lands #Macroniquin, Loving Pink Freeziguin #The Deadly Stinger, Scorpicle Attack (Part One) #A Snorus' Rival, Snorus and Scorpicle Battle (Part Two) #The Vanirilla Topping (Part One) #The Light, Icy Cream (Part Two) #The Powerful Wormarus, Icy Cream Falls (Part Three) #Snorus, Scorpicle and Wormarus: Battle For Icy Cream (Part Four) #Roadenicle, Create the New Icy Cream (Part Five) #The Snowy Blizzard, Icy Cream Land (Part Six) #The Blizzard Mammals, Snorus and Vanirilla Accepted (Part Seven) #The Icy Cream, Decided (Part Eight) #Welcome to Grandis Hive, Home of the Honeydra Honeycake Arc #Living Colony, Honeydra vs. Honey-Stag #Live at the Honey, The Honey Cheese #The Dangerous Honey-eater, Skelegon #Protect the Honey Cheese, Honeydra, Honey-Stag and Skelegon Invasion (Part One) #The Honey Cheese, Stolen (Part Two) #The Honeycake, Declined (Roho and the gangs first failed mission because Shadow got some Honey Cheeses, Part Three) #The Honeydino Appeared, Totem Shifter Change the Story (Part Four) #The Living Honey Weapon, Cannonbeehive (Part Five) #The Feast of Honey Cheese, Attack of Honeywasps (Part Six) #The Honeycake, Decided (Part Seven) Dark Beast-Tailed Arc (Crossover of Kamen Rider Decade) #The Battle of Treasur Land, Titans vs. Dark Beast-Tailed (Part One) #The Season Festival, Daiki's Son Born (Part Two) The Mysterious Murderer Arc #The Skyland, Vegetable Skies #The Upgrade Plant, Uping Seed (Part One) #The Murdered, Shadowcondor Appeared (Part Two) #The Revival Cocoon, Revive Kiyone (Part Three) #The Night of the Darkness, Shadowcondor Accepted (Part Four) The Lost World and Three Islands Arc #Discover, The Lost World #The King Goblisaurus, The Magic Titan Boss (Part One) #Conquer the Lost World, Identity of Original Beast (Part Two) #Conquest the Three Islands, The Rainbow Nessca (Part One) #The Lone Adventure, Yang Tales (Part Two) #The Rainbow Nessca, Grow the Beast (Part Three) Melk Arc #The Titan Beasts, Advents #Crossing Breeding and Knife Maker, Melk Appear #The Sixth Boss, Liohydra Attack (Part One) #Roho's Shocked Love, Melk's Truth (Part Two) #Melk the First, Stardust Life #The Truth Revealed, the Original Beast Origin (Part One) #The Arrival, The Hive Prison (Part Two) Hive Prison and Mellow Cola Arc #Meet Samuel's Old Rival and Last Heavenly King, Zebra (Part One) #Fight to the Knock-Out, Samuel vs. Zebra (Part Two) #The Way to Cola Pyramind #Finally, The Way of Cola Pyramind (Part One) #The Colacola Boss, The Beast of Making Cola Appears (Part Two) #The King Colacola, Colacola Sphinx Accepted (Part Three) #Mellow Cola, Decided (Part Four) The Tourmament Championship Arc #Reappearance King, King Julien's Championship Coliseum #The Tournament Six-Ways (Part One) #Truce the Batterwolf vs. Chasmocrystadon (Part Two) #Nitros vs.Longarm Butterfly (Part Three) #Roy the Strongest Man vs. Beetlus Dragon (Part Four) #At Last... Ehhhh, Yang vs. Meta Batterwolf (Part Five) #The Astonished Fruit, Surprise Apple The Stinkiest Durian Bomb Arc #The Stink-Weapon, Durian Bomb Revived (Part One) #The Durian Bomb, Declined (Samuel and the gangs failed the mission because of Samuel throws the Durian Bomb explodes into the ground then release the stench to everyone and revealed that was second Durian Bomb, Part Two) #Charizard's Lab Rampage, Crazy Allies Outbreak (Samuel's friends were gone their outbreak rampage because of stench of Durian Bomb while Asuna warns Samuel and the others) #Durian Festival, Decided (The Durian Bomb was frozen by Roadenicle's Cold Climate which is the stench is fading away combined with his Cold Climate into frosty smell) The Love Fruit Arc #Asuna's Favorite Kind, The Love Fruit (Part One) #The Love Fruit, Decided (Asuna flashback about Marvelous and herself married, Part Two) The Beast Truth Arc #Asuna Story, The Original Beast Origin Truth #Traveling The Beast, Welcome to ZEXAL World (a episode to straight to PR: ZEXAL as part of Titans: Toriko's season 2) Movie Taisen This crossover movie can continuation of the episodes and has no name title. *Movie Taisen: Doki Doki Pretty Cure X Decade (between of The Love Fruit Arc and The Beast Truth Arc) Category:Series